1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front end structure of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
At the front end of a vehicle, a radiator and a condenser are elastically supported by a front end panel. A vehicle front end structure of Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2003-127903, it is proposed to form a labyrinthine gap structure between the radiator and the front end panel. Also, the front end panel is integrally formed with a shroud surrounding a fan. The labyrinthine gap structure is provided by an opposing panel portion formed on the front end panel at a position opposing an outer peripheral portion of the radiator and an opposing radiator portion formed on the radiator at a position opposing the opposing panel portion. By this labyrinthine gap structure, a gap between the fan and the radiator is effectively sealed without causing the radiator to contact the front end panel.
In this front end structure, however, the shroud is integrated into the front end panel. Therefore, it is difficult to exchange the front end panel and the shroud separately or solely, for example, when the vehicle collides and the parts are broken. As a result, it is likely to reduce serviceability.